


Summer Vacation is for Children

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [183]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Mild Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper looked up from her paperwork with that faintly taken aback, faintly exasperated, faintly disapproving look she always managed when Tony threw out absurd suggestions. "No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Vacation is for Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any. summer holidays](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573477.html?thread=80178469#t80178469)

"I want a summer vacation."  
  
Pepper looked up from her paperwork with that faintly taken aback, faintly exasperated, faintly disapproving look she always managed when Tony threw out absurd suggestions. "No."  
  
"I can afford it," Tony countered before she could bury her nose in the annual report again. "Admit it. I can afford it. And you need time off."  
  
"Tony, no. We have work to do." She held her ground as Tony tried to pry the report from her ungiving fingers. "Even if you don't, _I_ have work to do. You'd be bored in no time."  
  
"Not with you there to keep me company." He gave up on the paper and simply tugged on her instead, shortening the space between them to a breath.  
  
It was a mistake. Pepper could handle business mode when he got too close. "Tony," she said gently, professionally. "No."  
  
She pulled away, got back to work, and let him pout.


End file.
